USS Intrepid (Star Trek: Intrepid)
For other ships to bear the name ''Intrepid, click here.'' | type = Explorer | class = Intrepid | status = Active }} Introduction and Overview The USS ''Intrepid'' (Starfleet registry NCC-74600) is a Federation starship. The first of her class, she was launched from Earth Station McKinley on 12 January 2371, and continued to serve as a testbed for new technologies, including the Emergency Medical Hologram, until late 2372, shortly before the outbreak of hostilities with the Klingons. In 2382, under the command of Captain Talath, the Intrepid was assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. , "Heavy Lies the Crown") The motto on the Intrepid's dedication plaque is a quote from author : "The only way to discover the limits of the possible, is to go beyond them into the impossible." Alternate histories *''See: for the Star Trek: Pendragon version of this vessel's history.'' *''See: for the Star Trek: Distant Horizon version.'' Dimensions .]] *Length: 344.42 meters *Beam: 133.42 meters *Height: 66.35 meters *Decks: 15 *Mass: 700,000 metric tonnes Performance *Crew complement: 152 *Maximum evacuation limit: 2000 *Maximum M/AMRA power output: 4000 teradynes per second *Maximum sustainable velocity: Warp 9.984 for 12 hours *Absolute maximum velocity: Warp 9.992 for 20 minutes *Maximum exploration endurance: Warp 6 for 3 years *Recommended yard overhaul: 24 years *Standard 6-person transporters: 2 *Emergency 22-person transporters: 3 *Cargo transporters: 3 Tactical Systems scout ship.]] *Shield output: 9.3 x 10~5 kw *Directed energy weapons: Thirteen (13) Type X phaser arrays *Maximum phaser power output: 5.1 megawatts *Maximum phaser range: 300,000 kilometers *Four (4) Mk 95 quantum/photon torpedo launchers - 2 fore, 2 aft *Torpedo explosive yield: 52.3 isotonnes *Torpedo spread: 4 per launcher *Maximum torpedo range: 4.05 million kilometers *Torpedo load status: 100 Type II quantum torpedo warheads Regenerative, multiphasic shielding systems are designed to exceed 9.3 x 10~5 kw primary energy dissipation rate, and incorporate full metaphasic capability on demand. All tactical shielding has full redundancy, and auxiliary systems can provide 75% of primary rating. Type XII phaser array elements have a power output of 7.2 megawatts. Each quantum torpedo launcher has a maximum spread of four. Usual storage complement is 100 quantum torpedo warheads. One hundred and fifty standard torpedo casings are stored aboard, and these may also be utilised as probe casings. Additional casings may be fabricated as required, assuming the necessary raw materials are available. Auxiliary Vessels *Type 9 Shuttlecraft: Reyga (NCC-74600/1), Nazca (NCC-74600/2) *Type 11 Shuttlecraft: Dathon (NCC-74600/3) *Type 16 Shuttlepods: Ballard (NCC-74600/4), Forrest (NCC-74600/5) *Aeroshuttle: Gabriel Bell (NCC-74600/6) *Workbees: 4 (unnamed) *6 person ASRVs: 42 Personnel from the Intrepid beams down to Chiron IV.]] *Commanding Officer: Captain Talath *First Officer: Commander Daniel John Hunter *Operations Officer: Lieutenant Yanis Caed *Chief of Security: Lieutenant S'Ceris *Security Officer: Senior Chief Petty Officer Alexander Quint *Ships' Counselor: Lieutenant Michael Simmons *Mission Operations Officer: Lieutenant Matthew Cole *Watch Officer: Lieutenant Junior Grade Sanjita Raman *Junior Science Officer: Ensign Sarah Stiles Related personnel *Commodore Aaron Prentice *Lieutenant Commander Joseph Garren *Lieutenant Commander Jacen Navar *Lieutenant Junior Grade Keran Azhan External links *[http://www.ussintrepid.net Star Trek: Intrepid series website] Category:Federation starships Category:Federation prototype starships Category:Intrepid class starships